


patience

by Otrera



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Fingering, Anal Gaping, Anal Sex, Choking, Consensual Sex, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-14
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:07:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28077459
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otrera/pseuds/Otrera
Summary: Kiyoomi pretended to be a good boy and Atsumu delivers on his word._My gift for volacious, a sequel to their fic drunk on you.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 119





	patience

**Author's Note:**

  * For [volacious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/volacious/gifts).



They were barely able to contain themselves on the taxi ride home. The poor driver tried to avoid using his mirror and turned his radio up to drown out the sloppy noises coming from the back.

Stumbling through the door, Atsumu picked up Kiyoomi, letting his legs wrap around his waist. He kicked the front door shut, as Kiyoomi kissed Atsumu messily, tongue diving deep into his mouth. Atsumu pulled away, a strand of saliva connected their lips. 

“Now now Kiyoomi. You still need to be a good boy if you want to get what you want,” said Atsumu. 

“‘Tsumuuu, I’ve been s’good all night,” Kiyoomi whined, starting to work at Atsumu’s tie and shirt. He wanted to see that beautiful, broad chest, lick it, bite it, leave marks on it. Atsumu leaned into Kiyoomi’s ear.

“You say that, but I could tell you were still trying to grind into me, even after I told you to behave.” He followed this up with sharp bite into his ear. Kiyoomi pouted.

“You’re just t’good to resist ‘Tsumu,” slurred Kiyoomi. 

Atsumu carried Kiyoomi over to their bedroom, laying him down on the bed. Kiyoomi sat straight back up, changing his plan of attack to Atsumu’s pants.

“Uh-uh, Omi,” berated Atsumu, pushing Kiyoomi back down into the bed roughly. “You remember what I said right. A good whore would have,”. Shoving a few fingers into Kiyoomi’s mouth, Atsumu used his other hand to unbuckle his pants, with a lot more coordination for someone who was drunk. Kiyoomi’s hard dick sprung free, Atsumu giving it a few strokes with his free hand. Kiyoomi licked Atsumu’s finger like there was honey on there, making sure every inch of skin was covered by his tongue. “First I’m going to fuck you on your back,” said Atsumu. Kiyoomi moaned around Atsumu’s fingers. Atsumu took out his fingers one at a time, making sure Kiyoomi sucked each one, and lowered them to trace his hole. He let his index finger slowly sink in, Kiyoomi moaning loudly like he already had a cock inside. Inserting another two fingers, Atsumu worked his digits in and out of the tight hole, spreading him open. 

Once Atsumu was happy with his work, he ripped down Kiyoomi’s pants and shoes, followed by his own. He lined up his hard dick with Kiyoomi’s ass, dragging tip of his cock around Kiyoomi’s entrance, collecting any stray wetness, which mixed with the pre-cum leaking out. Atsumu put some lube on his dick, stroking it over until it was glistening. Pushing ever so slightly into Kiyoomi’s asshole, he looked into Kiyoomi’s pitiful lustful face. 

“I want you to say you’re my cockslut,” leered Atsumu. Kiyoomi licked his lips, knowing this game too well. He was unsure if he could play too long, he was desperate to be fucking destroyed by Atsumu’s cock. “Omi-kun. I could wait here all day.” Kiyoomi raised his eyebrows at him as if to say “Really?”. Kiyoomi was definitely not going to wait all day. He already waited all fucking night long for this. He bucked his hips forward a little, trying to get Atsumu’s cock in a little further. Atsumu was not going to let that happen. Leaning down, Atsumu wrapped his hand around Kiyoomi’s neck, flexing his grip around the soft flesh. “You know what you are. I know what you are. All you have to do it say it, and you get what you want.” Atsumu tightened his grip, Kiyoomi taking a little gasp for air. God this was a fun game, but Kiyoomi was feeling extra impatient tonight. Atsumu could recognise that look on his face, loosening his grasp momentarily.

“I’m your cockslut ‘Tsumu. I want your big cock inside me s’bad, please,” Kiyoomi added the little extra sentence for a little ego boost. 

“If you insist baby.” Releasing his neck, and grabbing hold of Kiyoomi’s legs, Atsumu let his prick sink in inch by inch. Kiyoomi moaned so loud Atsumu swore the neighbours could hear. Atsumu brought his hand up again to cover Kiyoomi’s mouth. “God you really are a little cockslut Omi.” Shoving his fingers down Kiyoomi’s loud mouth, Atsumu took a few more strokes to loosen up Kiyoomi before picking up his pace. The tightness felt so good, Atsumu knew he wasn’t going to last long. Atsumu leaned down, wrapped his hand with Kiyoomi’s tie and used it to leverage his head up. Atsumu’s leaned into Kiyoomi’s ear. “God, your cockslut hole just feels so fucking good Omi. I-I’m gonna fill you up with my cum. And I’m gonna do it again and ‘gain,”. Groaning loudly, Atsumu’s cock twitched with each spurt of cum that shot deep. Dragging his dick out slowly, Atsumu pulled Kiyoomi by his tie to up sit on the edge of the bed. 

Kiyoomi’s dick was rock hard, twitching at every slight contact. “Looks painful baby. Want me to help?” Atsumu kneeled down and licked Kiyoomi’s length tip to balls. He then focused on sucking Kiyoomi’s balls, using his hand to smear saliva over his boyfriend’s cock. He knew exactly what pressure he needed to make Kiyoomi unravel. 

“‘Tsumu, f-fuck-“ Cum sprayed over Atsumu’s face. Atsumu gently licked Kiyoomi’s tip clean, the boy slightly gasping with the contact. Kiyoomi looked down at Atsumu with amusement, as cum dripped down his face. “Y’know, you look like a little cockslut yourself ‘Tsumu,” Atsumu chuckled, wiping off his face with a nearby towel. He took off his shirt, jacket and tie, and Kiyoomi did the same. Kiyoomi sat back an admired the fucking god in front of him. 

“You know what comes next Omi.” Atsumu grabbed his belt from the floor, kissed Kiyoomi briefly, flipped him around and pushed him back down on the bed. Kiyoomi braced himself on his forearms and knees, presenting his ass to get ravaged again. “I’m gonna fuck you on your knees.” Atsumu slapped Kiyoomi’s round ass cheeks, then placed the loop of his belt over Kiyoomi’s slender neck. He wrapped enough length around his fist to keep it taut as possible while making sure Kiyoomi was just able to breathe. 

There was no build-up - Atsumu slammed his cock inside Kiyoomi, his asshole slick with spit, lube and cum. He slowly retracted his cock out, then repeated the process again. After a few times, Atsumu paused. “Fuck Omi-kun, your asshole is gapin’ all for me.” That was enough to make Kiyoomi’s prick stiff again.

Atsumu fell into a steady rhythm, breath heavy, balls slapping against flesh, Kiyoomi moaning as much as he could despite being choked hard. Atsumu pulled up Kiyoomi with the belt so his torso was almost upright on the edge of the bed. He adjusted his hips lower to the new angle and kept thrusting deep. Atsumu pulled Kiyomi’s neck around so they could kiss. Kiyomi’s kisses were sloppy, even more so as his head moved with each thrust. Letting go of the belt, Atsumu sunk both his hands deep onto Kiyoomi’s hips, stabilising himself as he really rammed his cock inside his boyfriend. Kiyoomi gasped for air, filling up his lungs only to scream in pleasure. Atsumu cried out as another orgasm hit, filling up Kiyomi’s hole with his hot cum. Kissing Kiyoomi’s back, Atsumu pulled himself out, relishing in the warm tightness before the final round. 

Atsumu laid on his back while Atsumu straddled him. They kissed deeply, tongues and hands intertwined.

“I can’t believe how much you were a slut tonight baby. If I could, I would’ve let you suck my cock in front of everyone,” Atsumu said. 

“Shoulda let me,” Kiyoomi drawled, “Imagine how far you could’ve gotten into my throat ‘Tsumu. You coulda fucked my mouth,”. The thought of humiliating Kiyoomi with everyone watching made Atsumu’s dick harden again. 

“Maybe then you finally woulda kept quiet,” teased Atsumu. He wrapped his hand around both their cocks, letting them rub together. Kiyoomi gasped - he really needed to cum again. “Finally you’re gonna ride my cock.” Atsumu said matter-of-factly. Kiyoomi lined up his wrecked asshole, slowly plunging onto Atsumu’s dick. There was no resistance going down to the hilt. Kiyoomi rolled his hips forward, working his ass up and down Atsumu’s length. There was nothing blocking Kiyoomi’s mouth or throat now, so he let himself go. Atsumu enjoyed the sight in front of him, Kiyoomi’s lips parted, panting, eyes lidded over in a feral haze. Kiyoomi was in a daze, relishing in each stroke down. 

“We’re gonna cum together cockslut,” commanded Atsumu, grabbing Kiyoomi’s hips and taking over control. He wrapped his fist around Kiyoomi’s cock, pumping in time with his own thrusts. Atsumu could barely recognise the noises coming out of his boyfriend, he never heard him so wild before.

“‘Tsumu, I’m gonna..” rasped Kiyoomi, voice heavy with lust. Atsumu sped up his thrusts. Kiyoomi exploded on Atsumu’s belly, followed by Atsumu’s body convulsing with each wave of his orgasm. 

Kiyoomi collapsed on top of Atsumu, too exhausted to care about the cum that smeared between their stomachs. Atsumu kissed the top of his head. 

“See what a little patience gets ya.”

**Author's Note:**

> Right. So I don't ship sakuatsu, and it was only by chance I clicked on volacious' fic, but boy I was hungry for more.
> 
> Please go read their fantastic fic [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/28031460?view_adult=true) and watch out for their own smutty sequel.


End file.
